Racing
by noire2jais
Summary: Mustang est intrigué. Quelle est donc cette chose excitante qui redonne le sourire à son lieutenant en mal de vivre?
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Voilà mon nouveau chef d'oeuvre, vraiment sans me vanter ! lol ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai quelques difficultés pour publier le chap 2 donc merci de patienter un petit peu. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**RACING**

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise journée à Central.**

21h30. Fin de journée. Riza Hawkeye, premier lieutenant sous les ordres du colonel Roy Mustang fini de ranger le dossier sur lequel elle était en train de travailler et s'apprête à rentrer chez elle. La voix de son supérieur la tire de ses pensées.

Bonne journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas lieutenant ?

Mmmh. Répond-t-elle, indifférente.

Bonne journée ? Pour elle toutes les journées étaient insipides depuis longtemps. Elle avait longuement tenté de s'y habituer, ce calme depuis la fin de la guerre et avait espéré pendant un instant que sa relation avec Mustang aurait évolué mais après sa période de remise en forme tout avait recommencé. Elle se souvenait encore de ce geste tendre de la main lorsqu'il avait repoussé une mèche de cheveux de devant son visage alors qu'elle veillait sur lui après sa bataille contre le généralissime, de ce sourire et ce regard sur la place du marché un matin. C'était les seules choses qui avaient changé mais depuis, plus rien. C'était d'autant plus dur que s'il n'avait jamais modifié son comportement à son égard.

Est-ce que ça va Hawkeye ?

Oui mon colonel !

Heureusement qu'il y avait ce petit moment piquant pour pimenter sa vie, une fois par semaine le soir alors qu'il faisait nuit. Cette décharge d'adrénaline qui lui rappelait un peu le temps où elle se jetait dans le combat corps et âme pour sauver la vie de son supérieur au détriment de la sienne.

J'ai une idée ! S'exclama soudain celui-ci. Je vous invite à dîner pour fêter cette journée bien remplie.

Non-merci. Répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte sans lever les yeux de ses affaires qu'elle regroupait rapidement avant de sortir du bureau sans un mot de plus.

Mustang était complètement abattu. Voilà des semaines qu'il tentait de trouver une excuse pour l'inviter au restaurant et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le courage de le faire, elle déclinait son offre et le laissait comme ça. Il y avait de quoi désespérer. Il la trouvait différente d'avant la guerre, pas moins joyeuse car elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été mais moins dynamique ça c'était certain, c'est comme si la flamme animée au fond de ses yeux était devenue blafarde. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Elle jouait si bien la comédie que parfois il en oubliait qu'elle allait mal ; sûrement le faisait-elle exprès pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher cet abattement qui prenait doucement possession d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aller, il l'avait toujours connu forte pourquoi baissait-elle les bras aujourd'hui ? Sa décision fut prise dans l'instant qui suivit, il allait la rattraper et la forcer à venir dîner avec lui qu'elle le veuille ou non. Si elle avait besoin qu'on la secoue, il allait le faire. Il attrapa son manteau au passage et sortit en courant du bâtiment. Elle n'était déjà plus en vue, combien de temps était-il rester à débattre avec lui-même ? Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble qu'elle habitait, aucune lumière ne filtrait par les fenêtres. Il savait qu'elle habitait au rez de chausser et décida donc de faire le tour de l'édifice pour voir si tout était vraiment dans le noir. Et il fit bien, car à travers le rideau une forme féminine était en mouvement, il voyait sa silhouette éclairer par une lampe de chevet et devinait sans peine les traits de son visage et ses cheveux se développant sur ses épaules enfin relâcher de leur étreinte élastique, elle était apparemment dans sa chambre. Mustang, sans s'en rendre compte, continua son observation dérobée. Elle défit sa ceinture chargée de l'étui de son revolver puis, posa chaussures militaires et chaussettes. Black Hayate, jusqu'ici immobile dans son panier, leva la tête et pour observer Riza poser sa veste et son pantalon. Une grosse boule se forma dans l'estomac de Mustang lui donnant du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il la vit déboutonner lentement sa chemise, bouton après bouton. Le chien trouvait très intéressant le spectacle de sa maîtresse en sous-vêtement, tout comme un certain colonel même si son cerveau à cet instant était bien incapable de le lui faire comprendre. Son désormais unique œil n'en revenait pas. Le chien aboya faisant sursauter Mustang.

Qu'y a-t-il Black Hayate ?

Ouaf !

Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais dû accepter son invitation ?

Ouaf ! Ouaf !

Oh ! Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas.

Elle soupira.

Tu vois Black ! Tu es mon dernier ami avec celle qui dort dans le garage. Un jour tu mourras et elle me lâchera, alors je serais seule.

Elle s'assit par terre et son chien vient coller sa truffe contre sa joue comme pour faire sécher ses larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Bon ! Dit-elle énergiquement en les essuyant du revers de sa main. Il est temps pour moi d'emmener notre amie faire un tour.

Elle se leva, se rhabilla d'un top et d'un jeans noirs et sortit de la pièce après avoir éteint la lumière. Plus que sa tenue, se sont les paroles de son lieutenant qui frappa le plus Mustang à cet instant. Il en était si abasourdi qu'il réagit trop tard lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de moteur s'élever de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il en fit le tour le plus rapidement possible mais n'arriva que pour voir une silhouette vêtue de noir s'éloigner sur une moto. Une moto ? Il n'avait jamais eu vent de la passion de sa collègue pour les deux roues. Et de qui parlait-elle en disant "celle qui dort dans le garage" ? C'est l'esprit bien chamboulé que notre colonel rentra chez lui ce soir là.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Pression.**

Le lendemain Riza se présenta à sept heures moins le quart comme tous les matins, elle avait les yeux un peu cerné mais semblait égal à elle-même : Distante et morose.

Bonjour lieutenant ! Lança Mustang énergiquement.

Bonjour. Répondit-elle toujours sur ce ton indifférent.

Bien dormis ?

Oui.

#Réponses courtes et sans entrain ça devient de plus en plus grave, il lui faut un bon remède.#

Mustang sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux gobelets de café fumants. Lorsque Falman, seul présent dans la pièce, aperçu le nombre de gobelets il en déduit qu'il était de trop et sortit discrètement. Mustang s'approcha de Riza qui n'avait rien remarquée toujours plongé dans son dossier de la veille.

Riza ?

Surprise par l'emploi de son prénom sur son lieu de travail elle releva la tête. Il posa le verre devant elle et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau.

Oui, colonel ? Demanda-t-elle en marquant bien le grade histoire d'imposer une distance entre eux.

Vous semblez fatiguée, prenez un café.

Merci colonel mais j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard. Dit-elle en repoussant l'offre de la main.

Lieutenant, ça suffit comme ça ! S'énerva-t-il. Je vous ordonne de boire ce café.

Surprise, elle se redressa vivement. Elle parla avec une voix remplis de colère contenue, sûrement engendrée par le manque de sommeil, l'agitation de ses nuits et le raz le bol de sa vie ennuyeuse.

Le fait que vous soyez mon supérieur ne vous autorise pas à ce genre d'ordre sur moi.

Elle claqua fortement son stylo sur la table et sortit sans un mot de plus, Mustang la suivit après quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser qu'elle venait de lui répondre comme jamais auparavant, mais ne la trouva plus. Il revenait sur ses pas lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs venant d'une salle de réunion inoccupée à cette heure-ci. Un coup d'œil par le carreau lui appris que c'était bien celle qu'il cherchait et ce fut un choc pour lui de voir pleurer cette femme si forte d'ordinaire, sur laquelle il s'était toujours reposé sans penser une seule seconde qu'elle pouvait le lâcher et c'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elle pleurait mais il ne voulait pas aller lui demander lui-même, elle ne lui dirait jamais et elle risquait même de lui crier encore dessus.

Bonjour Colonel !

Il sursauta : Le lieutenant Ross, son dernier espoir, il savait que les deux femmes s'appréciaient mutuellement depuis des années même si elles n'étaient pas les meilleures copines du monde et il s'en voulait de faire pleurer son lieutenant à cause d'un misérable café. Il voulait se faire pardonner et elle pouvait l'y aider.

Vous cherché quelque chose ? Demanda Maria.

Pas spécialement mais vous pouvez quand même m'aider.

Mais ! Quelqu'un pleure à l'intérieur ! S'exclama-t-elle, entendant soudain les sanglots.

Oui, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aimerais bien le découvrir pour l'aider mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille pas m'en parler. Dit-il avec une mine de chien battu. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut-être essayer, elle vous parlera sûrement plus naturellement à vous.

Euh ! Je veux bien tenter.

Elle le laissa seul dans le couloir et entra.

Riza ?

Celle-ci releva la tête en essayant de faire rapidement disparaître ses larmes.

Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je… Je me sens seule. Confia-elle entre deux sanglots.

Mustang, qui écoutait attentivement l'oreille collée à la porte, s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ça.

Allons ! Tu n'es pas seule voyons qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ces sottises ?

Ma vie est ennuyeuse à mourir, je ressemble à un automate. Tous les jours je me lève à la même heure, je mange les mêmes choses au petit déjeuner, je vais au travail par le même chemin et je bosse sur des dossiers tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Il n'y a pas de piment, pas d'agitation. Je me sens seul, je… je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

Tu veux un homme ? Demanda Maria mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

Non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça.

Si tu l'as dis ! Tu veux quelqu'un qui puisse te sortir de ton quotidien monotone.

Riza réfléchit un instant en séchant ses larmes.

Peut être oui. Admit-elle. Mais je n'en trouverais jamais.

Pourquoi tu es aussi défaitiste ?

Tous les hommes avec qui je suis sortis ou que j'ai pu rencontrer on eu peur de mon boulot ou on prétextés qu'on ne se voyait pas assez. Ma carrière aura la peau de ma vie sentimentale.

Regarde-moi, je fais le même métier que toi et pourtant je suis entourée d'amis, de ma famille et d'un petit ami.

Toi, ce n'est pas pareil, ton copain est aussi dans l'armé.

Alors il te faut en trouver un qui soit dans l'armée. On dit bien que les filles raffolent des militaires non ?

Non, ça ne sert à rien, je ne suis sûrement pas faîtes pour la vie de couple c'est tout.

Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te morfondre ainsi, il te faut quelque chose qui te secoue.

J'ai quelque chose.

Ah ! Bon et quoi donc ?

Les yeux de Riza s'allumèrent un instant d'un petit éclat mais se ternirent de nouveau après.

Je ne peux pas te le dire.

D'accord, mais vu ton état moral, ce "quelque chose" ne suffit pas.

Maria ressortit laissant son amie seule.

Désolé, colonel, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu tirer d'elle.

Merci Maria, je vous revaudrais ça.

Alors, comme ça elle avait "quelque chose" d'existant dans sa vie qui n'était pas lui !

#Comme cela est-il possible ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?#

Cette nuit il l'a suivrais une nouvelle fois et découvrirait où ces balades nocturnes l'emmènent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte intrigante.**

Un soir, 19h00. Mustang est au volant de sa voiture de fonction, stationné près du domicile de son lieutenant. Peu de temps après il l'a voit rentrer chez elle comme à chaque fois. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'il monte la garde tous les soirs devant chez elle et pour l'instant il n'a rien vu d'autre qu'une jeune femme, officier militaire qui promène son chien au crépuscule et rentre ensuite se coucher sagement. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau livrant le passage à Black Hayate tirant sa maîtresse au bout de sa laisse. Mustang descend de voiture et la suit discrètement en prenant soin d'éviter les taches de lumière des réverbères. Arrivée au parc elle libère le chien qui s'élance à travers les buissons, puis se contente alors de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre dans le parc vide et de pleurer doucement, le visage dans ses mains. Une bouffé de tendresse fait acquisition du cœur du colonel lui dictant d'aller la réconforter mais il se retient. Il sait qu'il est près du but et qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève, donne un coup de sifflet pour rappeler son chien, le rattache à sa laisse et prend le chemin du retour. Après dix minutes à son domicile, elle ressort, seule, sous les yeux de Mustang qui a regagné son véhicule. Riza se dirige vers le garage commun de l'immeuble et en sort une moto noire à l'allure sportive. Sans la moindre protection, ni blouson ni casque, elle l'enjambe, la démarre et part en trombe, suivit subtilement par son supérieur. Après une quinzaine de kilomètres elle s'emmanche dans un parking recouvert d'une foule de jeunes gens et de motos. Mustang ne peut plus la suivre avec sa voiture de l'armée, il l'abandonne donc pas trop loin du lieu et se mêle à la foule, heureusement il a pris soin de s'habiller en civil. La filature peut se poursuivre facilement car Hawkeye roule maintenant au pas au milieu des piétons, Mustang entend donc très facilement les phrases qu'ils lui sont lancés :

-Hey ! Mustang, tu nous ramène ton poulain de la semaine dernière ?

Celui-ci se tourne vers l'homme qui l'a interpellé mais se rend compte qu'il ne s'adresse pas à lui mais à Hawkeye. D'ailleurs d'autres personnes l'appellent ainsi.

-Salut Mustang, prête pour remporté un nouveau pactole ?

-Toujours ! Répond-t-elle d'un ton enthousiasme.

C'est alors que Mustang se rendit compte d'où il était. Hawkeye, le sévère et strict lieutenant de l'armée, l'élite de la discipline et des tireurs d'élites participait à des courses de moto nocturnes et surtout illégales. Il l'a vit placé son engin sur la ligne de départ et se diriger vers un homme, grand, brun, une chaîne pendant sur son torse dénudé, un jeans bleu serrant ses hanches. Mustang ressentit tout de suite de l'antipathie (jalousie ?) pour cet homme, et encore plus quand il pris Riza par le menton pour frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-Alors, ma petite pouliche ? Prête pour la finale ?

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'inscris toujours sous le nom de Mustang ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bon, tu as les deux cents dollars ?

Elle les sortit de son bustier et les lui tendit avec un sourire. Mustang n'en revenait pas, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné ça. Son lieutenant, à lui, morose et toujours en pleurs avec lui, souriait, riait à un inconnu macho en lui dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine, qu'il ne pensait pas si généreuse d'ailleurs et en plus participait à des courses illégales dans des tenues qui devrait l'être. L'homme recompta les billets.

-C'est bon, y a le compte tu peux aller te préparer pouliche. Dit-il en lui assénant une claque sur les fesses

-Merci !

Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour Mustang. Pour qui se prenait-il pour parler avec autant de familiarité à sa subordonnée ?

#Dès que tout ça sera fini, je l'éclate !#

Il poursuivit sa filature et se rendit compte que ce petit manège devait tourner depuis pas mal de temps vu qu'Hawkeye semblait connaître beaucoup de monde. Plusieurs filles viennent la saluer, lui disent leur admiration devant toutes les courses qu'elle a remporter et leur fierté de la voire ce soir en finale. Plusieurs hommes viennent flirter un peu avec la "pouliche" comme ils l'appellent, ondulent, frôle son corps vêtu de cuir serré. Elle les laisse faire sans les encourager ni les repousser cependant ils fuient comme une volée de pigeons devant l'homme à la chaîne qui semble être l'organisateur, le juge et le trésorier de ces courses et qui présente un certain pouvoir sur Riza. Il l'a fait s'aligner avec un homme au visage déformer par le dégoût de voir une femelle en finale et la pitié pour cette future perdante. Une jeune femme se poste entre les deux concurrents et brandit bien haut un morceau de tissus rouge. Tous les spectateurs s'écartent, Mustang est emporté avec eux, il remarque alors deux choses, l'une est que les participants n'ont aucune protection et encore moins de casques, l'autre que l'adversaire de Riza semble animé d'une rage qui laisse présager qu'il ne sera pas fair-play. Et puis, parmi les spectateurs il semblerait qu'une dizaine ne cris pas le nom de Mustang. Les moteurs se mettent à vrombir tandis que la foule hurle un peu plus fort chaque instant. Les deux adversaires ne quittent pas le mouchoir rouge des yeux une seule seconde et lorsque la jeune femme le lâche, ils s'élancent dans le vacarme assourdissant des moteurs et des cris. On peut suivre la course sur un grand écran installé contre un mur, Mustang n'en revient pas, c'est une course de rue comme il n'en a jamais vu, quand le lieutenant veut s'amuser, elle ne choisit pas un club du troisième age ! Le parcours n'est pas des plus facile ni des plus sécurisé, la jeune femme manque à chaque instant de se faire pousser dans le fossé et frôle la chute mortelle une bonne centaine de fois au moins. Son rival est comme enragé et prêt à tout pour la voir crever "accidentellement" dans la compétition. Les supporter de "Mustang" hurle pour l'encourager comme si elle pouvait les entendre à travers l'écran. S'en est trop pour le colonel, qui sent sa tête commencer à tourner.

#Ce n'est pas elle ! Ça ne peut pas être elle, jamais elle ne ferait… non jamais. Ce n'est pas elle !#

Il s'enfuit subitement et rentre chez lui avant la fin de l'épreuve, l'esprit marqué à jamais, dès demain il essaierait de comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça.

#Oui, dès demain.#


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Agression.**

Une fois encore elle avait gagné. C'était trop facile, surtout contre un adversaire aveuglé par la haine. Le gros pactole mis en jeu ce soir avait fini dans sa poche. Pour l'instant, Riza était sous la douche dans son petit studio de l'armée, en pleurs. Elle avait passé un bon moment, c'est vrai, elle avait aussi gagné beaucoup d'argent et allait pouvoir s'acheter quelque chose, un bijou ou cette jolie robe qu'elle avait vue l'autre jour dans la vitrine d'une boutique lors d'une enquête avec le colonel et ses hommes. Ceux-ci s'étaient d'ailleurs moqués de son bref intérêt pour un objet féminin. Ils avaient tendance à oublier un peu trop souvent qu'elle était quand même une femme avant d'être un soldat. Mais de toute façon à quoi bon continuer à s'accrocher à cette image de femme ? Pour qui ? Elle devrait plutôt utiliser cet argent pour s'acheter un nouveau flingue, ça, ça irait mieux avec son image de tireur d'élite sans un pet de féminité. Riza posa ses mains contre le carrelage, ses sanglots redoublèrent étouffer par le bruit de l'eau. A cause du bruit elle n'entendit pas l'homme entrer dans son studio, ni dans sa salle de bain. Elle ne put donc pas se débattre quand des bras puissants la serrèrent très fort et se plaquèrent sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'appeler à l'aide. Il la sortit brutalement de la douche, la jeta sur son lit et la menaça de sa propre arme, qu'il devait avoir trouvé dans son ceinturon.

-Tu dis un mot, je te descends.

Dans la pénombre elle ne distingue que la silhouette de son agresseur mais elle reconnaît la voix, c'est le perdant de la course de ce soir, il doit l'avoir suivit pour prendre sa revanche. Riza attrape le drap pour se couvrir mais il le lui arrache des mains.

-Je t'ai dis de pas bouger ! Souffle-il en brandissant son arme vers elle.

-D'accord ! D'accord !

Il ne veut pas la tuer sinon il l'aurait déjà fait, il ne veut pas qu'elle se couvre non plus. La conclusion se forme alors dans l'esprit de Riza.

-Non ! Pas ça ! Murmure-t-elle.

Il est venu chercher une revanche en nature.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Secours.**

Roy était étalé sur son lit, en caleçon, à moitié somnolant, et pourtant il entendit bien le cri qui l'appelait. Il se redressa, se demandant un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais un autre cri étouffé le fit bondir hors de son lit. Il attrapa un jean et un gant blanc brodé d'un cercle de transmutation rouge et sortit sur le palier de son immeuble. Ce qu'il y vit le figea. Une jeune femme nue se débattait aux mains d'un homme qui lui tenait les poignets au-dessus de la tête d'une main et de l'autre déboutonnait son jean.

-Petite salope ! Grognait l'homme. T'as essayé de t'échapper ! Qui est-ce que tu voulais prévenir dans cet immeuble ? Tu sais quoi, je vais te sauter devant la porte de ta cavalerie ! Hein ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ça me dédommagera.

Quand la femme tourna la tête vers lui, il reconnut avec horreur le joli visage de son lieutenant et ses yeux noisette emplis de larme. Une fureur démentielle s'empara alors de tout son corps. Il tendit le bras droit et claqua des doigts. Le pauvre agresseur n'eut que le temps de pousser un hurlement à glacer le sang avant de s'écrouler au sol, brûler vif. Roy s'avança ensuite vers Riza, évanouie de terreur ou de soulagement, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena chez lui. Des bruits de pas et des cris lui indiquèrent que le corps brûlé dans le couloir avait été découvert par des collègues habitant dans le même immeuble. Il déposa Riza sur son lit et la couvrit du drap. Il fouilla dans son armoire et dénicha un jogging pas trop large et un T-shirt qu'elle pourrait mettre à son réveil puis il s'assit au bord du lit et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

-Riza ! Appela-t-il doucement. Riza réveillez-vous.

Doucement ses paupières se plissèrent puis s'ouvrirent sur ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurer.

-Riza, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Des larmes se remirent à couler le long de ses joues rosies, il n'osait la prendre dans ses bras de peur de l'effrayer en tout cas pas tant qu'elle serait nue.

-Tenez. Je vous ai trouvé quelques vêtements. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, je peux quand même vous prêter un des miens si vous le voulez.

Le silence lui répondit, son regard était vague et le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se leva, sortit un caleçon de l'armoire et le posa sur la pile de vêtement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Au moment ou il allait sortir, elle le rappela.

-Colonel ! Il se retourna. Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et sortit pour la laissez un peu seule. Il était dans la cuisine depuis dix minutes quand elle le rejoignit. Elle tenait le haut du jogging dans ses mains.

-Il …euh. Il est un peu grand. Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Je suis désolé, je vous en trouverais un autre. Vous voulez un café ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, s'assit sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait et accepta la tasse fumante qu'il lui plaça entre les mains. Elle but une gorgée du liquide chaud tandis qu'il se rasseyait en face d'elle dans la petite cuisine.

-Alors ? Est-ce que vous voulez me raconter ce qui c'est passé ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Vous pouvez, vous savez. Je connais votre secret.

Elle redoubla soudain d'attention pour son interlocuteur.

-Je vais être virée.

-Non, je vais même veiller à ce que vous ne soyez plus jamais loin de moi jusqu'à votre retraite lieutenant.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis la honte de l'armée, n'importe quel supérieur me mettrait au fer malgré des années de services.

-Peut être que je ne suis pas n'importe quel supérieur. Fit-il avec un sourire.

Ils finirent leur café en silence.

-Bon et bien il est temps d'aller au lit. Déclara Roy. Vous frissonnez Riza, vous avez froid ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui en retenant ses larmes.

-S'il vous plait, colonel, je ne veux pas retourner chez moi.

-Bien sûr que non, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous mettre à la porte ! Vous dormirez dans mon lit et moi dans le canapé du salon.

-Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer, faisons le contraire.

-Ma galanterie m'oblige à vous laissez le lit. Dit-il avec un nouveau sourire rassurant. Allez venez.

Il la prit doucement par la taille et la guida vers la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et comme il ne bougeait pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle était si belle, il le savait mais c'était la première fois qu'il constatait à quel point. Si belle et si fragile, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de la rassurer, de lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et qu'il serrait toujours là pour elle. Lentement, presque malgré lui, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres finirent par s'unirent dans un baiser doux et chaud. Ils s'allongèrent mais alors qu'il passait son bras sur son ventre elle se débattit et échappa à son étreinte, un éclair de frayeur dans les yeux.

-Riza ! Vous avez peur de moi ?

-Non. Enfin pas de vous.

-Je vous promets que je ne vous toucherais pas. J'imagine ce que vous pouvez ressentir et je ne veux pas vous brusquer ou vous faire peur. Venez dans mes bras Riza, tout ira mieux je veillerais sur vous, n'ayez pas peur.

Elle s'y blottit de bon cœur et savoura la caresse de ses doigts sur son épaule dénudée par le T-shirt, lui aussi trop grand. Elle avait voulu jouer avec le feu et elle s'était brûlé, maintenant quelque chose disait à Riza qu'elle ne s'ennuierait plus jamais au bureau et elle en était heureuse.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci d'avoir suivis cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plû mais je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite (pas assez d'humour) alors est-ce que ça vous dirais une fin alternative ? Merci de voter par reviews (si vous voulez une autre fin taper 1 sinon taper 2 ! lol !)

Allez ! A plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures !


	6. Fin alternative chapter 3

Vous la vouliez ? Et ben la voilà : la fin alternative de Racing ! Place au récit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**RACING FIN ALTERNATIVE**

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Riza Hawkeye s'ennuie dans son travail, dans sa vie, elle ne porte plus d'intérêt à quoique ce soit… A part une chose, inconnue de son entourage et qui semble, une fois par semaine lui redonne un peu le sourire. Mustang décide de la suivre un soir pour découvrir qu'elle est cette "chose".

**Chapitre 3 : Découverte intrigante.**

Un soir, 22h00. Mustang est au volant de sa voiture de fonction, stationné près du domicile de son lieutenant. Peu de temps après il l'a voit rentrer chez elle comme à chaque fois. Voilà maintenant une semaine qu'il monte la garde tous les soirs devant chez elle et pour l'instant il n'a rien vu d'autre qu'une jeune femme, officier militaire qui promène son chien au crépuscule et rentre ensuite se coucher sagement. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau livrant le passage à Black Hayate tirant sa maîtresse au bout de sa laisse. Mustang descend de voiture et la suit discrètement en prenant soin d'éviter les taches de lumière des réverbères. Arrivée au parc elle libère le chien qui s'élance à travers les buissons, puis se contente alors de s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre dans le parc vide. Une bouffé de tendresse fait acquisition du cœur du colonel devant cette scène intime, lui dictant d'aller la réconforter mais il se retient. Il sait qu'il est près du but et qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce soir. Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève, donne un coup de sifflet pour rappeler son chien, le rattache à sa laisse et prend le chemin du retour. Après dix minutes à son domicile, elle ressort, seule, sous les yeux de Mustang qui a regagné son véhicule. Riza se dirige vers le garage commun de l'immeuble et en sort une voiture de service, s'installe au volant et démarre, suivit subtilement par son supérieur. Après une quinzaine de kilomètres elle s'emmanche dans le parking d'un supermarché fermé. Mustang ne peut plus la suivre sans se faire repérer, il abandonne donc son véhicule pas trop loin du lieu et la suit à pas de loup. Elle s'engage, à présent à pied, dans une petite ruelle, marche pendant quelques centaines de mètres puis s'immobilise devant une porte surmontée d'une enseigne rose annonçant le "Lady's Night". Riza frappa trois coups, une fente s'ouvrit pour laissez apparaître les yeux d'une jeune femme.

-Ah ! C'est toi Riza. Entre.

La fente se referma puis la porte s'entrouvrit juste assez longtemps pour que Riza puisse se glisser à l'intérieur et Mustang se retrouva tout seul dehors. Il ne pouvait pas demander à entrer sans même savoir où il allait donc : Demi tour pour l'instant, il reviendrais plus tard avec plus de renseignements.


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais que moi à la vue de se tout petit chapitre de rien du tout j'aurais été énervé alors comme je suis charitable (ne fait pas à autrui ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il te fasse) je poste la suite en avant-première.

Mais après c'est tout faudras attendre un peu que je finisse de la taper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Nuit de folie.**

Le lendemain il s'arrangea pour tenir Riza assez éloigner de son bureau et mis toute son équipe sur le coup dès la première heure.

-Je veux que vous me trouviez tout renseignement concernant un endroit dans Central appelé "Lady's Night" !

-On dirais un nom de boîte de nuit ! Commenta Havok.

-Ça pourrais être un club du troisième age que ce serait pareil ! Exécution et pas un mot à qui que se soit. Vous êtes tous les quatre en mission ultra secrète à partir de maintenant !

Les heures de recherche de ses subordonnés parurent des éternités au colonel bien qu'il fut occupé à maintenir Riza loin de ses collègues toute la journée. Enfin ils se présentèrent à son bureau.

-Colonel ! Nous avons les renseignement demandés.

-Très bien. Euh Riza ?

-Oui, colonel ?

-Pouvez-vous allez me chercher le dossier numéro 12769 s'il vous plait ? Je vais en avoir besoin pour cette enquête.

-Aucun dossier ne porte un tel numéro, colonel ! Dit-elle sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

-Si, il est entreposé dans l'entrepôt B. Insista son supérieur.

-A l'autre bout de la ville ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant son supérieur avec un air soupçonneux.

-Oui, c'est cela même, prenez ma voiture si vous voulez.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais se leva tout de même.

#Prends moi pour une gourde Mustang ! Tu veux me cacher quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?#

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus là il se retourna vers le reste de son équipe qui n'osait même pas penser à le questionner sur le départ plus que bidon du lieutenant.

-Alors ?

-Le Lady's Night est bien une boîte de nuit. Confirma Havok en premier.

-Mais pas une boîte de nuit ordinaire. Rajouta Breda.

-Oui, c'est une sorte de temple de la femme.

-Une boîte lesbienne ? Demanda Mustang éberlué.

Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle elle n'était jamais tombée dans ses bras et pourquoi elle traînait souvent avec Maria Ross. Riza Hawkeye était lesbienne ! Il essaya de l'imaginer dans les bras d'une autre femme et le seul résultat obtenue fut des frissons d'horreur le long de la colonne vertébrale

#Quel gâchis quand même !#

-Euh ! Colonel ! Intervint Fuery. Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Cette discothèque est hétéro, les hommes on droit d'y accéder seulement une fois dedans, les femmes sont comme…euh ! Des reines je dirais. Il suffit que vous tentiez quelque chose de pas bien avec l'une d'entre elle et vous pouvez être expulsé dans les secondes qui suivent sans y avoir plus jamais accès.

-Humm ! C'est intéressant. Très bon travail messieurs, laissez moi le dossier et vous pouvez disposer.

Il décrocha son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait bien.

-Allo ! Maes ? Tu fais quelque chose se soir ?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir venu se fut le même cinéma que la veille sauf qu'une fois qu'elle eut promener Black Hayate, Riza reçut à son domicile, la visite de trois superbes créatures dans le genre que Mustang ajouterais bien à sa longue liste d'aventure d'un soir. Elle s'engouffrèrent toutes dans la voiture de fonction du lieutenant et prirent le même chemin que la veille. Les deux hommes les prirent en filature jusqu'au parking du supermarché. Il ne pouvait pas distingué Riza parmi elles car elles étaient toute vêtus de long manteau pour se protéger du froid de la nuit. Ils les virent s'engouffrer dans la ruelle et leur laissèrent un quart d'heure d'avance puis ils se présentèrent devant la porte et Mustang frappa deux coup. La fente s'ouvrit révélant deux beau yeux poudré d'émeraude.

-Messieurs ?

-On peut entrer ? Demanda le colonel de sa voix la plus charmante.

-Posez vos manteaux !

Bien que surprit par cet ordre ils obéirent et tombèrent leurs vestes. Le regard les observa un instant, laissa sa place à un autre, toujours très féminin, qui fit de même et finalement la fente se referma pour leur livrer passage. Ils confièrent leurs effets aux deux jolies portières qui les avaient jugés digne d'entrer et poussèrent une double porte pour entrer dans la salle principale. Ils furent alors soufflé par la musique techno lancer plein pot par les enceintes géantes aux quatre coins de la pièce. La plus part des danseurs réunis sur la piste étaient des femmes, d'ailleurs la grande majorité de la foule était féminine. Les hommes étaient accoudés au bar ou appuyé contre les murs et semblaient faire leur choix parmi les danseuses. Seuls quelques courageux avaient osé s'avancer sur la piste. La plus part étaient bien reçus mais au moment où Roy s'avançait un peu il croisa un homme qui était en train de se faire foutre dehors par un grand videur black auquel Mustang n'aimerait pas avoir affaire. Maintenant seul, Maes n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire bonne impression auprès des danseuse par sa class dans son costume lache blanc et son don pour la danse, un problème se posait au colonel : comment retrouver Riza là dedans ? La réponse vint d'elle même lorsque celle-ci fut hissée sur l'une des estrades de la salle. La jeune femme était méconnaissable elle dansait avec l'énergie du désespoir aurait-on dit, envoyant ses cheveux libres fouettés ses joues rosies par l'effort. Mais le plus important était qu'elle portait une tenue qui fit pleurer de joie notre colonel : Une minijupe ! Dorée, agrémentée d'un petit top de la même couleur tout mimi, d'après Mustang, d'une large ceinture et de bottes hautes à talon noir. Elle était sublime. Mustang avait momentanément perdu l'usage de son cerveau, obnubilé par le mouvement de ses hanches, ses mains dans ses cheveux, les mouvement que décriait ses bras en l'air, son visage trempé de transpiration, la goutte qui descendait le long de son décolleté, tout en elle le faisait trembler. Il fallait qu'il réagisse sinon il serait liquéfié dans très peu de temps ou doublé… En effet Riza descendit de l'estrade à la fin de la chanson et accompagna un homme jusqu'au bar où l'inconnu lui offrit un verre. Le sang de Mustang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque l'homme posa sa main sur la hanche de son lieutenant alors que celle-ci riait à une de ses blagues. Notre colonel déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise noire, attrapa un verre de scotch qu'une serveuse portait sur un plateau près de lui, l'avala d'un train et marcha vers l'ennemi. Il se plaça à côté de Riza et toussota en jetant un regard noir à son rival.

-Oui ? Demanda Riza avant de reconnaître son interlocuteur. Colonel ?

-Bonsoir Riza.

Elle sembla mal à l'aise un instant entre ses deux hommes qui ne se voulait pas du bien. Elle repris la parole en s'adressant à son ami.

-Hem ! James, tu peux nous laissez s'il te plait ? Je te rappelle, promis.

Celui-ci acquiesça et laissa la place. Mustang s'empressa d'y poser ses fesses.

-Je vous offre un verre ? Proposa-t-il.

-Volontiers colonel. Répondit-elle pour cacher son malaise, elle n'était jamais apparu en si petite tenue devant son supérieur.

-Nous ne sommes pas en service, appelez moi Roy.

-Bien, Roy. Qu'êtes vous venu faire ici tout seul ?

#Chercher ta prochaine pouffe ?# Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

-Oh ! Je ne suis pas seul, Maes Hughes est avec moi.

-Mais il n'est pas marié ? Demanda-t-elle avec horreur à l'idée qu'un homme si gentil et attentionné trompe sa femme.

-Si, mais il ne ramène jamais personne, il vient juste pour s'amuser. Si vous saviez ce que fais sa femme avec ses amies. Enfin, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, secret défense. Fit-il avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

#Un sourire ? C'est un bon début Mustang, tu sais ce qu'on dit : Femme qui rit, à moitié dans ton lit.#

-Hem ! Et vous êtes seule ?

#Si tu veux dire libre fais gaffe à toi mon petit Roy ! S'il tente quoique se soit je le fais virer.#

-Non, je suis venue avec quelques amies. Répondit-elle quand même.

-Bien.

Le silence s'éternisait à présent un peu trop longtemps entre eux, il fallait qu'il se bouge avant que cela ne devienne insupportable ou qu'elle ne se lasse de lui. Il avala son deuxième verre cul sec de la soirée et se leva devant elle.

-Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

-Euh ! Oui. Accorda-t-elle en lui offrant sa main bien qu'un peut surprise.

#Voyons voir si tu es aussi douée dans un stand de tir que sur une piste de danse Hawkeye. J'ai eu un aperçu mais j'approfondirais volontiers la chose.#

Elle était douée à n'en plus douter . Son déhancher aurait fait se damner un saint. Bien que l'alcool lui ai donné le courage de l'inviter, il était encore assez lucide pour ne pas ruiner toutes ses chances avec elle en dansant trop près ou trop lascivement. Il se tint donc à bonne distance sans pour autant ne pas profiter du spectacle de sa subordonné en petite tenue assez imbibée d'alcool danser. Elle était diablement sexy. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, s'arrêtant de danser uniquement pour se rafraîchir. A la fin de la soirée Riza abandonna son colonel pour rejoindre ses amies qui s'en allaient. Mustang, essoufflé, en sueur mais heureux rejoignit Maes qui discutait avec plusieurs jeunes femmes.

-Hey ! Roy ! Je te présente Vanessa, Maïlis, Tania et Sophie. Les filles je vous présente mon pote Roy Mustang.

-Bonjour Roy. Dirent-elle en cœur en riant.

-Salut !

-Ben mon vieux. Fit Maes avec un sifflement. Tu t'es déchaîner se soir, je t'ai vu avec Hawkeye. Pourquoi elle est partie ? T'as encore fait une bourde c'est ça ?

-Non, je sais pas pourquoi elle est partie mais… Je sais pas c'est bizarre, ça ne m'as pas déranger c'était comme si c'était naturelle qu'elle s'en aille maintenant.

-Hola ! Je crois qu'on va y aller aussi, t'as besoin de sommeil mon pauvre elle te fais tourné la tête ton petit lieutenant. Aller viens.

Ils reprirent le chemins de leurs domiciles et Roy alla sagement se couché la tête plein d'image affriolantes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 5 : On remet ça ?**

Le lendemain Riza se présenta à sept heures moins le quart comme tous les matins, elle avait les yeux un peu cerné mais semblait égale à elle-même : Concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait tout en gardant un œil sur les dossiers de son supérieur.

Bonjour lieutenant ! Lança Mustang pour lancer la conversation.

Bonjour colonel.

Bien dormis ?

Oui. Répondit-elle sans réagir à ce que Mustang pensait être une allusion flagrante à leur soirée de la veille.

Il était stupéfait, elle se conduisait comme si rien ne c'était passé et pourtant il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait l'ignorer. Lui, a chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il la revoyait dansant comme une démente dans sa mini jupe. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir oublié ? Mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui demander innocemment : "Hey ! Lieutenant ! Vous étiez vraiment canon hier, ça vous dirais qu'on remet ça ?" Non, définitivement non. Encore une longue journée pour lui à se triturer les méninges pour trouver un moyen de recommencer l'aventure qu'il avait adoré. A dix huit heures trente Riza commença à rassembler ses affaires.

Colonel ?

Oui ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je demande la permission de sortir un peu plus tôt ce soir.

Roy la regarda dans les yeux et elle maintint son regard assez longtemps pour qu'il comprenne.

Accordé. Bonne soirée lieutenant. Rajouta-t-il avec malice.

Merci…colonel.

Il attendit une demi-heure de plus, histoire de faire bonne figure puis il plia le tout, fonça chez lui et attrapa son combiné.

Allo ? Maes ? C'est Roy. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

A la boîte on leur ouvrit tout de suite et l'une des portières sourit même à Maes qui fut trop heureux de lui rendre la pareille. La première chose que fit Roy en entrant dans la pièce principale fut de boire un verre d'alcool.

Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. Dit-il comme une excuse à son ami.

Oh, moi je pense que t'as pas besoin d'alcool pour te faire tourner la tête, cette boîte à ce qu'il faut. Rétorqua-t-il avec un geste vers la piste où Riza se démenait déjà comme une folle.

Il la rejoignit sans tarder. Il la trouvait toujours sublime bien qu'elle ait mise une petite robe volante noire et des talons aiguilles un peu plus sage que sa tenue de la veille. Peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle savait qu'il la rejoindrait. Elle se laissait approcher par beau coup d'hommes dont Mustang ne mit pas longtemps à se débarrasser. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, Riza lui sourit et évita son regard tout en continuant de danser, comme si elle voulait bien partager ces mouvements langoureux avec lui sans penser à ce qu'il représentait pour elle : son supérieur hiérarchique. Mustang la laissa faire, il comprenait très bien qu'elle veuille oublier qui il était. Il profitait de la jolie vue qu'elle voulait bien lui livrer ce soir, il se risqua même à poser ses mains sur ses hanches et à son grand bonheur elle ne le repoussa pas mais refusait toujours de croiser son regard. Plus tard dans la soirée ils se séparèrent naturellement comme la veille. Durant quelques jours encore ils continuèrent leur manège, si Riza voulait qu'il la retrouve, elle demandait une permission sinon elle continuait son travail comme d'habitude. Mustang, quant à lui, se languissait chaque jour qu'arrive la débauche pour savoir quels serait les projets de Riza pour la soirée. Mais malgré ces rencontres fréquentes, ils ne se parlaient toujours que très peu et la jeune femme évitait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'ils dansaient. Mais un soir qu'elle avait demandé une permission, il ne la trouva pas sur la piste mais accoudée au bar, sirotant un cocktail de couleur bleu. Elle était encore belle à tomber dans sa robe très, très courte et près du corps verte au décolleté très évasé, qui laissait une de ses délicates épaules dénudée. Une grosse ceinture noire lui ceignant les hanches et une paire de bottes hautes complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon leste laissant quelques mèches encadrées son visage légèrement maquillé. Pour lui s'était une chance inespérée d'aller un peu plus loin avec elle, il s'avança donc d'un pas conquérant.

Bonsoir Riza.

Bonsoir. Répondit-elle poliment.

Il y eut un silence, il ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation, ni surtout de quoi parler. Pourtant il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle se décide à le regarder et à admettre qui il était et les sentiments qu'elle lui portait. Il se trouvait abruti à ne rien faire, à juste rester comme ça sans rien dire mais comment briser la glace ? Un homme s'avança soudain vers Riza, il devait bien avoir cinquante ans.

Mademoiselle puis-je vous inviter à danser ? Demanda-t-il avec un œil lubrique collé dans son décolleté.

A la tête que fit Riza, Mustang comprit tout de suite qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire peloter par un homme d'au moins vingt six ans son aîné.

Excusez-moi. Dit-il alors. Ça vous dérangerait d'aller mater une autre fille que ma copine ?

Oh ! Euh ! Pardon, je ne savais pas. S'écrasa-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait Riza regarda son supérieur avec des yeux rond.

Votre… copine ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire qui donna plein d'idées classé X à Mustang.

Désolé, je n'ai trouvé que ça.

En tout cas merci.

Mais de rien

Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

Accordez-moi la prochaine danse et nous serons quittes.

D'accord !

#Bien joué Mustang, t'as trouvé le moyen de l'amener à se déhancher encore une fois pour toi !#

La glace était brisé, la prochaine étape serait pour bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 6 : Etape suivante**

Quelques nuits plus tard, la communication était plus qu'établie entre eux même si au bureau elle continuait à jouer sa reine des glaces, le soir, l'alcool aidait bien souvent Riza à se confier au colonel, il avait appris plus de chose sur elle en cinq verres qu'en dix ans de service. Les portières du Lady's Night connaissait mieux Mustang que leur patron c'était dire ! Une nouvelle nuit de plus ils se retrouvèrent au bar.

Bonsoir Riza.

Bonsoir Roy.

Vous buvez quelque chose ?

Pourquoi pas. Vous connaissez le Blue Time ?

Non.

Deux Blue, s'il te plait Jack ! Dit-elle à l'attention du beau barman qui déposa quelques minutes plus tard les deux cocktails de couleur bleue dans de petits verres devant eux. Faîtes attention c'est un peu fort. Prévint-elle en avalant le sien d'un seul trait.

Roy l'imita mais s'en voulut immédiatement. Il toussa un peu et fit une grimace qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme.

La vache ! Ça arrache !

Je vous avais prévenue, c'est pas un truc pour les gamins !

Il releva vivement la tête vers elle, piqué dans son orgueil.

Servez-en deux autres. Dit-il au barman sans la quitter des yeux.

Avec plaisir ! Répondit-elle au défi muet qu'il lui laissait.

Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit ragaillardi par le petit cocktail bleu, Riza semblait elle aussi plus à l'aise, elle avait la tête pencher en arrière et riait un peu fort pour il ne savait quoi. Lorsqu'elle ramena ses yeux vers lui, il y vit des étincelles, elle était vraiment jolie comme ça, les joues rosies par l'alcool, il eut soudain envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit sans se priver après tout il était bourré alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était pas sa faute et elle le comprendrait sûrement. Il avança son visage d'elle et l'enlaça fermement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser brûlant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle se mit à rire.

Oh ! Roy ! C'est pas bien ce que vous venez de faire !

Mais ça vous à plut ?

Oh ! Oui ! Vous voulez bien recommencer ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Une dizaine de verre plus tard, Roy ne voyait plus très bien le visage de sa compagne par contre il sentait bien la chaleur qu'elle procurait chez lui. Il avait envie d'elle, pourquoi ne pas tentez le coup ? Apparemment elle était dans le même état que lui.

Ça vous dirait de venir chez moi Riza ? Dit-il en bredouillant.

Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

Ben… Pour faire des câlins. Dit-il en rougissant comme un écolier.

Riza sauta de son tabouret haut, vacilla un instant puis lui dit avec un grand sourire.

Je suis d'accord, allons-y.

Mustang ne se fit pas prier. Il rentrèrent donc à pied, oubliant qu'ils avaient chacun une voiture à disposition et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sous un réverbère pour s'embrasser fiévreusement. Arrivé au domicile du colonel ils mirent un moment avant de se retrouver nus, le corset de Riza posa surtout problème, si elle avait su qu'elle coucherait ce soir elle aurait mis un truc plus facile à enlever. Ensuite par contre il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour se retrouver au lit mais au moment propice ou la température grimpait dans la chambre et que Mustang s'apprêtait à faire Riza sienne, elle sentit que le poids de son futur amant s'alourdissait et se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormis !

#Ah ! Ces hommes ! Faut toujours qu'ils se dégonflent.#

Ce fut la dernière pensée de Riza avant de s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 7 : Conséquences.**

Le lendemain Roy se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et le crâne enserré par un étau. La première chose qu'il vit fut une boule de cheveux blonds illuminés par le soleil qui perçait par la fenêtre. Il sourit en pensant à la folle nuit qu'il avait dû passer avec cette jolie blonde, puis il se retourna et observa la chambre de sa dernière conquête. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il avait ramené cette fille chez lui et non le contraire, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il essaya de s'en rappeler la raison mais la migraine ne le lâchait pas et c'était un trou noir qui lui servait de mémoire, il se souvenait bien du Lady's Night, du bar et de cette jolie femme au visage familier, si familier. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Mina ? Lisa ? Riza ?

#Riza ?#

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant vivement dans le lit réveillant la jeune femme.

Celle-ci gémit de mécontentement alors que Mustang se tournait doucement vers elle, redoutant la véracité de ce qu'il pensait être l'identité de la fameuse conquête.

-Riza ! Oh ! Mon dieu ! Répéta-il.

-Quoi ? Gémit-elle à nouveau.

-Je…euh…je suis désolé lieutenant ! J'ai fais une abominable bêtise !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Grogna-t-elle.

-Lieutenant ! Enfin c'est une catastrophe ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oooh ! Je t'en pris arrête de crier !

Elle attrapa son oreiller et se cacha la tête dessous, son crâne à elle aussi n'était pas dans une forme olympique et ce n'était décidément pas aujourd'hui qu'elle battrait le record du monde de descente de lit.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! Répéta Mustang pour la troisième fois depuis son réveil.

-Roy ! Tu veux bien te recoucher ?

-Mais lieutenant…

-Arrête de m'appeler lieutenant !

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis qu'on est pas en service.

-C'est la mort de ma carrière ! J'ai couché avec une subordonnée ! Il ne faut absolument pas que ça se sache.

Riza soupira.

-Pour cacher quelque chose il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait quelque chose à cacher ! Lança-t-elle le coupant dans son élan.

-Quoi ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je…tu…nous ?

-Tu t'es endormi avant le spectacle !

-QUOI ?

-Oh ! Je t'en supplie arrête de crier ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Je…je me suis, endormis ? Moi ?

-Oui toi ! C'est bien la preuve que personne n'est parfait, maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser dormir.

-Mais on est retard !

-Et bien je prends un jour de congé.

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu en informe ton supérieur.

-Et qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

Il ne put que confirmer et se recoucha en trouvant quand même étrange que le sérieux lieutenant Hawkeye réagisse comme ça dans une telle situation, elle avait apparemment plus de sang froid que lui.

-Riza ? Appela-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment.

-Mmmh ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-A propos de quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu sais bien de quoi je parle ! De nous deux.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, l'embrassa doucement et se lova contre lui.

-J'ai attendu ce moment trop longtemps pour tout annuler maintenant.

#Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aimait ?#

C'était agréable de la sentir contre lui comme ça et après tout pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup, peut être que la femme idéale qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps ne se trouvait pas aussi loin qu'il le pensait.

FIN


End file.
